Girls Backstage!
by Queensace
Summary: A fanfiction about the daily (and not so ordinary) lives of SNSD/Girls' Generation. Everyday is full of surprises, adventure, and laughter! So what are you waiting for? Let's head backstage and see what those nine girls are up to!
1. The Girls Begin!

Chapter one, The Girls Begin!

SNSD's dorm was never quiet. Always noisy and bustling, the home of these nine girls was filled with commotion, and this day was no different.

"MY PHONE!"

Groaning with drowsiness, Sunny woke up to find that it was only 9:00 am, and their motherly leader, Taeyeon, was worried like crazy. "What happened, Taeyeon-unnie?" Sunny cutely asked, blinking with curiosity. Short, sporty Hyoyeon looked up from her magazine. "Apparently, this little crybaby lost her phone, and is stomping around in agony." She teased, while the leader frowned in disapproval.

Then, Hyoyeon continued, "Breakfast is ready, made by yours truly,_ as usual." _Sunny snorted when Taeyeon sighed in frustration and rushed upstairs. Both girls laughed. After a good chuckle, Sunny helped early-bird Hyoyeon to wake up the other members, which was NOT an easy job.

"What are you trying to do, you pig?!" Immersed in sleep, Tiffany swatted Hyoyeon's hand away at the first touch. When Jessica and Tiffany were asleep, they "left their bodies and became a new person". Sighing, The 'jokester', Hyoyeon, gave up, and sat on the sleeping girl. "W-WOAH!" Tiffany awoke with a start, and Sunny tried hard not to giggle. This was just too funny.

Once all the members were up and ready, and Jessica plus Tiffany finished apologizing for their sleepy behavior, the girls gobbled up breakfast (Seohyun, the youngest, was always polite, of course), they headed outside to face the world.

* * *

A/N: This is my third story so far...it's an SNSD/Girls' Generation fanfiction where the girls have new adventures in every chapter!~ It's going to be a more relaxed, laid-back fanfic that I am writing just for fun! ^_^ I hope you enjoy!


	2. Decisions!

Chapter two, Decisions!

Bored. That was all Jessica could think of as she poked her Alfredo pasta around with her fork. Today was Sunday, and there wasn't much to do. "Sica-don't play with your food, it is going to get cold!" Seohyun tapped Jessica's hand to make her stop.

Sighing, Sica looked up from her plate. "Can we _go _somewhere?" she pleaded, while the others ate their lunch.

Hyoyeon glanced at her bored friend. "Perfect! Should we head over to watch a movie?"

Shaking her head in refusal, Yoona spoke, "I already watched the most recent movies-how about we shop 'til we drop?" Everyone knew that Yoona loved to visit the mall. Of course, they weren't surprised when Yuri hastily agreed, for both girls were the best of friends.

"Okay, you guys go shopping..ALONE. I want to visit the park and get some fresh air!" Tiffany exclaimed, starting to get up. Grinning, Sunny got up from her seat as well. "Oh, I want to go to with Tiffany!~" she chimed, and both girls headed for the door.

Suddenly, Hyoyeon and Taeyeon appeared in front of the two. "WAIT!" they screeched, and both girls froze.

"Y-yes, Taeyeon-unnie and Hyoyeon? You guys are scaring me…" Sunny laughed nervously.

Seouhyun's silky hair bobbed up and down as she made her way towards the four girls standing at the entrance.

Then, she took a deep breath, and began, "I think we should do something…_together._ Am I right?" she smiled sweetly. Coughing, Tiffany slowly nodded, while Sunny happily agreed.

In a few seconds, all the SNSD members stood by the door. With a pleading voice, Jessica explained once again, "I'm _bored_, **anywhere** is fine!" With that, the girls decided to take a vote.

:::::

The outcome was no help at all. Yoona and Yuri voted for shopping at the mall, while Sunny and Tiffany desperately needed to walk around the park. Then, Hyoyeon and Seohyun wished to watch a new movie, while Sooyoung and Taeyeon were for ice skating. There was only one person left…

"SICA!" everyone shouted, chuckling. Shrugging her shoulders, Jessica blinked and tried to look innocent. "You didn't vote! Come on, you were the one who _proposed _this whole idea!" Sooyoung implied, tugging on her tired BFF's sleeve.

Slowly, Jessica got up, while everyone watched in anticipation, and frowned. What _did _she want to do? Then, the usually sleepy girl realized the most important thing planned today. With a sly smile creeping up her lips, Jessica wrote down a few words on the large blackboard that they'd used to count the members' votes. When she moved out of the way, all members of Girls' Generation could see what Jessica had written.

"CONCERT SCHEDULED IN ONE HOUR." The girls gasped. She was right-they had a concert for "Gee!" at 11:00 am, today! Then, Sooyoung and Sunny chortled. Everyone dived into heaps of laughter, not able to stop. Jessica reminded them of the most important thing that the girls had to do-sing! No more laziness filled the room, or arguments about where to go. Giggling, all the members hurried to get ready.

Excited. That was all Jessica could think of as she pulled on her concert outfit. Today was Sunday, and there was _so_ much to do.

* * *

A/N: Today was Jessica's adventure! Hmm, I wonder who's going to lead our adventure tomorrow? ;) I hope you enjoyed!~ Review if you want! ^^

(No music selection for today-the first two chapters are pretty lame, but I'm older now, and I hope my writing is better! ; w ; Maybe I'll re-do the second chapter? I'm not sure... tell me what you think I should do! ^_^)


	3. A Friend in Need!

Chapter three, A Friend in Need!

Spring: A wonderful time in which blossoms bloomed, grasses grew greener, and rain went pit-pat on the ground. Of course, on that very lovely spring day, it was raining. Seohyun stared out the window, her hands rested under her chin, and her deep brown eyes inspecting the crystal raindrops as they fell down onto the pavement.

"Isn't it a fresh, beautiful day today?" Sooyoung chirped, sliding next to her absentminded friend. Seohyun nodded, her thoughts elsewhere, and said, "I saw a cat out there... It was a stray, I think..." Sooyoung glanced curiously at the youngest member.

"So, are you going to do something about it?" the girl inquired, her interest growing by the second.

Seohyun looked up, and smiled, "I think I should! But I will need a raincoat, boots, and umbrella first—it's pouring out there!" The 'Happy Princess' nodded, and led her dongseong to her room, where Hyoyeon was already plopped down on her bed.

As soon as the two came in, Hyoyeon gave them a cheeky grin, "Yo! What's going on, Seobaby?" Seohyun smiled, and grabbed a pink raincoat, a pair of light blue boots, and a pastel themed umbrella. "I'm going to help a friend in need!" With that, the Maknae headed out the door, Taeyeon and Sunny exchanging glances as she left with such hurry.

Sooyoung and Hyoyeon watched from the window as the youngest member stepped outside, inhaling the spring scent around her. Seohyun opened up the umbrella, and lifted it over her head, wondering where in the world that gray feline had dashed off to. Soon, Tiffany, Yuri, Taeyeon, Sunny, and Yoona were all hovering around the large window as well, interested in what the 'baby' of SNSD was up to.

Seohyun sped down the wet streets, searching frantically for the small animal. "Where could she be..." the idol murmured, thinking of any clue that could possibly help her. Well, where did cats go when it rained? Of course, they chose covered areas to hide in! So, that narrowed down lots of choices. But there was still a wide range of locations where the furry creature could have found shelter... And who knows what state the small cat could be in! Maybe wet all over, cold, starved... Seohyun shook her head, trying to prevent herself from thinking of anymore glum thoughts.

Furrowing her eyebrows in determination, Seohyun increased her speed, her eyes set to find that cat! When suddenly, the Maknae felt herself bump harshly against someone. Stumbling back, the surprised girl looked up to find Jessica, a fellow member of Girls' Generation! "Jessica-unnie, I'm so sorry! What are you doing outside?" The 'Ice Princess' dusted herself off, sighing, "Groceries...remember? You wanted me to buy some _healthy _foods?"

The youngest member laughed nervously, apologizing again. "But healthy foods are good for you! Unnie, you should feel thankful!" Jessica only sighed once more, eying the many shopping bags in her hand, then glanced at her friend. "So, what brings you outdoors? You were power-walking with a big frown in the middle of your forehead! It looked sort of funny.~" Seohyun shook her head, chuckling, and scanned the area for the cat once more.

"I'm actually looking for a furry little friend of mine...a gray, stray cat that I figured would need some help with all this rain..."

Jessica looked astonished. "Really? A grey cat, eh? I think what I found may surprise you..." Seohyun yelped as the Ice Princess lead her to the back of a cozy cafe.

"What's...going on?" the Maknae questioned, confused about why her friend would lead her into a shop. Pressing a finger to her rosy lips, Jessica pointed to a large, blanketed box, with a cat curled inside, fast asleep.

Seohyun gasped in joy, gazing eagerly at the feline, then back up at Jessica. "Oh, Unnie, thank you!" She whispered cheerfully, giving her fellow member a hug. "But how did you find the poor thing?"

Jessica shrugged, "I didn't exactly find her...this tiny fella comes here often, you know? So you don't have to worry, Seobaby! No need to thank me!~" Seohyun nodded, awed by her friend's words. So, all along, there was no reason to cause such a fuss! Ah well, it was certainly worth searching for that cat, she decided.

And without knowing it, Seohyun and Jessica chatted before the dozing cat until the rain passed away, the sky became clear, and the rest of SNSD kept staring out that window.

* * *

A/N: And...done!~ As you can tell, my writing style has changed slightly (or at least I think so?)... That's because I'm older, yay! I wrote the last two chapters when I was smaller, so now I hope I can continue this fanfiction! ^^ Ah, I wonder whose adventure it's going to be next time?~

Music recommendation for this chapter: 'Hello' by SHINee


End file.
